Hope leaves
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke part chez Orochimaru, ses pensés en partant, ses pensés là bas…


**Titre :** Hope leaves

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Naruto, ses compagnons, son homme, ne m'appartiennent pas.

La chanson c'est _hope leaves_ de opeth

**Résumé :** Sasuke part chez Orochimaru, ses pensés en partant, ses pensés là bas…

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** bah SasuNaru mais bon… On le voit pas quoi…

**Note :** la chanson est en italique et la traduction entre parenthèse en dessous, désolé pour les fautes… mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

* * *

Sasuke vient de prendre la décision de partir chez Orochimaru. C'est pas qu'il en a vraiment envie, c'est juste que c'est un peu comme s'il n'avait pas le choix. Il doit cesser de rêver, il doit devenir fort. Peu importe le moyen… N'empêche que ça fait mal…

_In the corner beside my window  
There hangs a lonely photograph_

(Dans le coin en dessous de ma fenêtre  
Une photo isolée pend)

Il prend le cadre dans lequel il a mit la photo de l'équipe 7. Il regarde Sakura et son sourire, la bouille boudeuse de Naruto, leur pervers de professeur Kakashi. La seule photo de la maison, le seul truc personnel qu'il a. Peut-être la chose en quoi il tient le plus. Mais ça, il ne peut pas l'emmener. Alors il le repose.

_There is no reason  
I'd never notice _

_A memory that could hold me back _  
(Il n'y a aucune raison  
Je n'aurai jamais remarqué  
Un souvenir qui puisse me retenir)

Il prend son sac et quitte la maison. Toute façon c'est stupide. Une photo est une photo. Ca ne mène à rien. Est-ce que vraiment juste ça pourrait le retenir ? N'importe quoi ! Il ne peut pas oublier son véritable but juste à cause d'un souvenir. Juste à cause d'un sourire qu'il aime bien chez un crétin qu'il aime tout court. Et Sakura l'attend à la sortie. Et tant mieux que se soit elle. Parce que si Naruto s'était pointé, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas put juste le faire rester un peu plus ? Juste avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard ? Il assomme la fille avant de lui dire merci, mais merci pour quoi ? Merci de m'aimer ? Ou merci d'être venu toi et pas l'autre ? Merci de ne pas réussir à me retenir…

_There is a wound that's always bleeding  
There is a road I'm always walking_

(Il y a une blessure qui saigne toujours  
Il y a un chemin que je continue sans cesse de parcourir)

C'est la faute à Itachi, à personne d'autre. Personne ne pourra le faire revenir maintenant, il le sait. C'est trop tard. En fait si son frère n'avait jamais existé, tout ça ne serait qu'une mauvaise blague. Il serait toujours dans l'équipe 7, il se sentirait sûrement heureux. Aujourd'hui il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais l'être, que le bonheur lui est interdit. Parce qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier la mort de tout son clan, qu'il doit le venger coûte que coûte. Peu importe lui-même, il n'a pas le droit d'essayer d'oublier. Il a déjà choisis sa voie, il ne peut pas faire demi-tour.

_And I know you'll never return to this place_

(Et je sais que tu ne reviendras jamais en ces lieux)

Adieu Konoha. Voilà c'est tout.

Aucun retour possible. Jamais.

Quoi que dise Naruto, quoi qu'il veuille. Même si ça fait mal.

Il sait lui. Mais le blond ne comprendra pas, le blond n'abandonnera pas. Jamais il ne pourra se dire que Sasuke ne reviendra pas à Konoha. Sasuke s'en va peut-être parce qu'il suit sa voie, alors la voie de Naruto sera de le ramener.

_Gone through days without talking _  
(Les jours passés sans parler)

Chez Orochimaru, aucune raison d'être trop bavard. Juste s'entraîné à devenir plus fort. Le faire juste pour tuer un traître. Peu importe le reste. Que se serpent prenne son corps si ça lui chante, sa seule envie est de tuer Itachi.

_There is a comfort in silence_

(Il y a un réconfort dans le silence)

Le soir il dort peu. Il s'asseoit sur son lit et imagine les étoiles à travers une fenêtre inexistante. C'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est dans ses rares moments qu'il se sent un tout petit mieux. Alors tout à coup il imagine Naruto qui casse le mur et qui le kidnappe pour l'emmener loin de tout ça. Il sait que c'est impossible et que même s'il venait il ne le suivrait pas. Mais c'est une sorte de consolation lorsqu'il se trouve enfermé dans cette chambre.

_So used to losing all ambition  
And struggling to maintain what's left_

(Tellement habitué à perdre toute ambition  
Luttant pour conserver ce qu'il reste)

De toute façon, il n'a plus envie de rien. Alors il se fixe sur son premier but : tuer Itachi. Et c'est tout. Il s'entraîne, il se bat, il suit les ordres du serpent. Point. C'est la seule chose qui lui reste, le seul « rêve » qu'il garde, alors il faut au moins qu'il se batte pour ça, même s'il sait qu'il n'est pas heureux. Juste au moins ça, plus que ça…

_There is a wound that's always bleeding  
There is a road I'm always walking  
And I know you'll never return to this place_

(Il y a une blessure qui saigne toujours  
Il y a un chemin que je continue sans cesse de parcourir  
Et je sais que tu ne reviendras jamais en ces lieux)

Il ne guérira jamais, parce que sa maladie est à l'intérieur. Une haine pure contre son frère. Une tristesse immense pour tout le reste. Rien ne peut plus le sauver. Jamais.

Naruto cherche Sasuke. Naruto le cherche partout. Naruto n'a plus qu'un et unique but : le retrouver et le ramener. Toujours incapable de croire que vraiment il ne reviendra pas…

_Once undone, theres only smoke  
Burning in my eyes to blind_

(Une fois défait, il ne reste que de la fumée  
Brûlant dans mes yeux pour aveugler)

Et c'est pas des larmes qui coulent des yeux de Sasuke. C'est juste la poussière à cause du combat. C'est juste la fumée qui l'aveugle. C'est rien que la fatigue et le stress. Il ne pleure pas. Non pas du tout. Si sa vue se brouille c'est juste qu'il a besoin d'une pause. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est triste, ce n'est parce que Naruto lui manque, ce n'est pas pour tout ça. Juste la poussière, c'est ça, rien que ça.

_To cover up what really happened_

(Pour masquer ce qui est vraiment arrivé)

Parce qu'en vérité, il sait qu'il a fait une connerie. Qu'il regrette. Qu'il voudrait revenir en arrière et rester à Konoha. Il sait tout ça. Mais est-ce qu'il ne referait pas la même erreur de toute façon ? Juste pour accomplir sa vengeance. Pff ! C'est inutile de toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, tout revient à Itachi. Il doit le tuer c'est tout… C'est tout…

_And force the darkness unto me _

(Conduit les ténèbres en moi)

Et juste pour ça, il a tourné le dos à Konoha. Il a laissé Naruto. Il est partit. Aujourd'hui il s'entraîne chez Orochimaru qui un jour prendra son corps sans qu'il n'est peut-être le temps de tuer Itachi. Il se renferme sur lui-même, tant pi s'il devient méchant, tant pi s'il tombe dans les ténèbres… Tant pi pour tout le reste…

_There is a wound that's always bleeding  
There is a road I'm always walking  
And I know you'll never return to this place_

(Il y a une blessure qui saigne toujours  
Il y a un chemin que je continue sans cesse de parcourir  
Et je sais que tu ne reviendras jamais en ces lieux)

Il y a un mal irréparable. C'est tout. On grandit en y pensant. Parfois on se dit qu'on peut changer tout ça. Mais la vérité c'est que l'on ne peut pas. Sasuke ne reviendra jamais à Konoha, c'est lui qui le dit.

Pourtant un blond y croit lui, il ne pense pas que ses recherches sont inutiles. Ses blessures le font évoluer. Il ne renoncera pas au bonheur. Peu importe la douleur… Il ramènera Sasuke…

Fin !

Sasuke : …

Naruto : salop, pourquoi t'es partit ?

Sasuke : je peux même rien dire parce que… Parce que… On m'a vraiment séparé de Naruto dans le vrai manga…

Naruto : ouais… C'est triste…

L'autatrice : oui… C'est triste… Et la chanson n'est pas joyeuse en même temps… M'enfin c'est mon pote qui m'a fait découvrir et j'adore ça m'a super inspiré éhé !

Naruto : on s'en fout

Sasuke : complètement

L'autatrice : oui je sais… Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit de songfic, ça fait du bien parfois… (En même temps j'en cherche pour Gaara, Temari et Kankuro… mais j'en trouve que pour SasuNaru… (C'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre mais bon…))

Si jamais il y a une chanson que vous aimez par-dessus tout, qui n'a pas encore été utilisé en songfic, et qui pourrait aller pour faire une fic sur la famille du sable… Bah n'hésitez pas à m'en parler

Naruto : j'y crois pas, elle fait sa pub ici

Sasuke : alors que cette fic est arrache larme…

L'autatrice : oui bon ça va vous deux hein…


End file.
